So Close
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: This is the only likely way that I see Link and Ganondorf hooking up. Don't get mad. It's just an opinion and a reason to write. Link/Ganondorf
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**So Close**

**A/N:**Hey all and welcome to El Queso de Malicioso's first new fic in…like…over a year I think…whatever!

Chances are that none of the people reading this have any clue who I am since I'm starting up a year later, in a new fandom, and with a newly honest representation of my sexual orientation.

I don't plan on going into any kind of crazy details about where I've been or what I've been doing. I highly doubt that anybody really cares anyways. You're here to read a story about Link and Ganondorf(most likely), not about me and my silly issues.

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!!!**

I will give you all fair warning though. This story is not for everybody. It's kind of…strange, to put it lightly. It's for a particular kind of perso. So, I won't be offended if you back out right now. Just don't read all the way through then send me an angry message about how much you hated it.

Anywho, I won't keep you all any longer. To all those who haven't already backed out, I really hope you enjoy your stay.

---

Link let out a cry of agony as pain shot throughout his entire form. It wasn't like the pain from the occasional energy ball that hit him. The pain from a single hit was so much greater and it hit six times in a row. He'd been hit by one before, but the pain clearly didn't lessen with repeated exposure. He let out a quiet groan as he tried to push himself to his knees. Out of nowhere, however, he suddenly felt a heavy boot come down on his back, causing him to fall back down. He was surprised. In all his pain, he hadn't noticed Ganondorf moving towards him.

"Oh, just relax," came the taunting tone of the large man. "I was impressed by your fighting," he complimented, as if a few nice words would fix everything he'd destroyed.

Being the honorable and adequately intelligent person that he is, Link decided that now was not the time to make a smart retort. "Well…not that I need to inform you, but you're a pretty skilled sorcerer."

Unseen by the pinned boy, Ganondorf smirked, a strange light forming behind his eyes. "You don't know the half of it," he commented as his eyes went from there normal crimson with yellow where his whites should be to a solid pitch black.

Link shuddered at the possible connotations of those words. "Please, Ganondorf," he seemed almost to beg which brought a greater smirk to the evil king's face. "If you're going to kill me, just tell me why you've been causing everybody so much pain?"

Ganondorf let out a chuckle. "Because they rebelled against me," he answered freely "If they hadn't, all would be fine right now."

Link sighed. "C-couldn't you just beat them and just govern them tightly instead of pretty much killing so many innocent people?"

"I needed to know the location of the holders of the TriForce of Wisdom and Courage," he shot back with a small snarl. "Of course…just this week, I found a spell that will make such destructive means unnecessary."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Link asked, almost sounding relieved. He tried to lift himself up again, but was caught off guard as the foot was removed and his body seemed to rise on its own.

"I could tell you," Ganondorf mused. "But, I'd rather show you," he stated as Link's body was lifted such that he was eye to eye with the evil king. As soon as he saw the solid ebony eyes, he had a pretty good idea of what was to come. However, before he could even form a full thought, the darkness in the eyes seemed to erupt from them, slamming into Link's own eyes.

Link's body went suddenly tense, his jaw dropping open from the agony that he felt in both his mind and his body. However, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone, and Link fell limp in Ganondorf's grasp, his head slumping and his eyes falling closed.

Ganondorf smiled to himself as he readjusted the small boy so he was holding him like a groom holding his bride. He slowly began to make his way from the bloody chamber that had held their battle.

---

Link sighed contentedly as he felt his consciousness slowly returning to him. He felt somewhat stiff as he'd apparently been sleeping on his back with his limbs sticking out straight down like one of those ReDeads. He tensed up his back as he slowly moved his arms and legs out to try and relieve the stiffness in them with a good stretch.

The extremely soft sheets that he lay beneath slipped away just enough to reveal a totally bare arm and leg. As the stretch seemed to have the desired effect, Link sat up, yawning luxuriously. As he rose, he felt a slight chill on his bare torso. This didn't seem to bother him in the slightest as he let his eyes fall open. A contented smile formed beneath his pitch black orbs as he threw his equally as bare legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood. As could likely be presumed, even his most private regions were as bare as the day he'd been born.

He looked around the room he was in, noticing that it was one of the most well decorated bedrooms he'd ever seen. There was a low fire flickering in a beautifully ornate fireplace across the chamber from his bed which was cloaked in deep violet and crimson, just like the rest of the chamber. Against one wall was a large, oaken desk with a massive, beautifully varnished and ornate armoire nearby. All around the room were beautiful, deep red tapestries and portraits that he couldn't help but smile at.

They were all portraits of The King of Evil, Ganondorf, from various angles and with him striking different poses. Some of them were simply showing off his powerful jawline, regal nose, piercing gaze and fiery red hair. Others showed him in full, ebony battle regalia or decked out in his royal vestments, most of which cloaking him in stunning shades of crimson and violet.

His favorite ones, however, showed off all or nearly all of the evil king's tanned, exotic flesh. Link stared for minutes on end, trying to take in every detail of the man's rippling pecs and abs, his powerful arms attached to his broad and commanding shoulders; his long, supple, and muscled thighs leading down to his feet which even seemed to be perfect to the black eyed boy.

All of this brought a pleasant tingle to his bare loins and made him feel a strange neediness which seemed to center in the area between his lower cheeks. He clenched them together, letting out the occasional pleasant mur, but lost the few coherent thoughts that remained in his head as his eyes centered on what he'd, at first, believed to be an extra leg. It was magnificent and, momentarily peering down at his own, which was now erect and throbbing, he noted how massive it was.

He just stared at that one spot, breathing deeply, never blinking once, until he heard a knock at his door. Torn out of his trance, he turned to look at the door and calmly made his way over. The door opened and a green, slightly scaled head poked inside, looking around. When it spotted the Hylian boy, it seemed to smile slightly, an expression that Link was slightly surprised to see on the creature's face.

"H-hello?" Link greeted, his tone uncertain. He no longer felt any ill will against the creature as they were now on the same side of the battle.

"Good morning, Master Link," the reptile greeted, stepping fully into the room, his own body lacking the armor of all the previous Dinolfos that Link had run into. Because of which, Link openly eyed the creature's smoothe and exotically shaped body and smirked, deciding that he liked how that species looked.

"Good morning," he finally replied, having just realized that he'd been spoken to. "Can I…help you?" he queeried, feeling somewhat uncertain.

"No, Master Link," came his reply. "I was sent to see if you had awoken and dressed yourself." The reptile smirked, his forked tongue passing over his lips. "You apparently haven't. Would you like some help?"

Link considered how nice it would feel to have those smoothe reptilian hands helping him dress himself, but he ultimately declined, shaking his head, a tad sadly. He thought that it might upset His Majesty if he allowed another to touch him. "No, thanks. I can dress myself. I was just…distracted." He blushed, turning his head partially in the direction of the portrait that had stolen his ability to think.

The reptile seemed to laugh in reply as he looked at the portrait. "Ah, yes. His Majesty truly is amazing to gaze upon," he agreed. "But just wait until you see his body in person."

It was Link's turn to lick his lips this time. "Mmm…I can't wait," he almost whispered. With that, he turned and moved over to his armoire and swung the oaken doors open, revealing a plethora of varying suits and ensambles. Blushing, he turned back to the dinolfos. "Uhh…do you have any idea what he might like?"

Almost seeming to smirk the lizard padded over and, after looking for a brief time, quickly pulled out what looked like one of the tunics Link would normally wear but in a pitch black. Link accepted it as it was handed to him and quickly began to put on the familiarly designed clothing.

It wasn't long before the fabric was draped loosely over his form. He smiled and winked gratefully at the reptile as he was now handed a simple leather belt which he strung and buckled into place with all due haste. He noticed that there was a mirror on the inside of one of the armoire's doors and smiled at his reflection.

The young hero had always been aware that he had once been referred to as a "cute kid" and was now most definitely what pretty much any woman would refer to as handsome. Even the Spirit Sage, Nabooru had admitted to this upon meeting up with him in the Chamber of Sages. Now, however, as he admired himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but think that he truly understood why so many women had fawned over him.

Of course, none of them had a chance with him any longer. There was only one person for the blond boy and that person was as far from a woman as was physically possible. After all, Link tended to tower over most women in Hyrule, but his new lover—at least…he truly hoped they were lovers—was a truly intimidating specimen of masculinity.

His self admiration led him to a couple realizations about his appearance. The color black did wonders to emphasize his fair tones, blond hair, and, most of all, those seemingly empty pools of darkness that were his new eyes. There seemed to be something missing however. He considered the possibility that he could simply be feeling disoriented due to the lack of the reassuring weight of a blade and shield uupon his back. However, he realized that he was only partially right as a reptilian hand settled a hat upon his head to match the tunic that looked so good on him. That made him feel much better and he turned to smile, truly thankful, at his assistant.

"I look good," he commented with a coy smirk that had clearly been programmed into his mind right along with his new found appreciation of the male physique.

The Dinolfos smiled back in its own reptilian manner and nodded "Indeed you do," he agreed, his voice seeming almost wanting. "His majesty will be most pleased," he commented before turning to leave the chamber.

Link's eyes widened and he quickly placed a hand on the reptile's shoulder. "Don't leave," he whispered, sounding almost afraid. Blushing deeply from the look he received due to his outburst, he pulled the hand back. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that the king's other servants won't be as kind after how many I've killed."

The reptile let out a strange, hissing sort of laugh. It was almost a chuckle, but not quite. "Do not worry," the lizard reassured. "Nobody will harm you as long as His Majesty is interested in you."

Link tried to smile, but the look was thoroughly unconvinced.

Flicking his tongue out in what Link assumed to be a reptilian version of a sigh, the Dinolfos continued. "However, I will be happy to accompany you to the throne room."

The servant was taken quite off guard as he was suddenly caught in a firm embrace from the hero. "Thank you!" Link virtually shouted. The reptile awkwardly returned the hug, but was caught off guard yet again as Link's hands travelled down and squeezed the lizard's rump with a tender firmness that the Dinolfos could not recall any member of his own race even being capable of.

He allowed the contact to continue for as long as the blond haired Hylian desired and was slightly saddened as Link finally pulled back. "Sorry if that bothered you," Link apologized, not sounding as sorry as his words would have suggested. "I just really wanted to know how it felt," he explained. "It was…nice…soft yet firm."

The Dinolfos let out another one of those hissing chuckles, though this one sounded somehow flustered. "Not to worry," he insisted. "But, we really should go. His Majesty is not the most patient soul alive."

With that and a nod from his Hylian charge, the two made their way from the lavish room. The walk to the throne room was far from uneventful, however. No longer seeing Ganondorf's various minions as nothing more than mindless monsters, Link acted, quite openly, on a rather large number of curious wonderings, some of which he had not himself been aware of before now.

Long story short, Link had learned that very few of his new lord's minions reacted as well to random fondling as his reptilian guide did.

---

One such ungrateful minion was a moblin guard standing very close to the entrance of the throne room. Having not run into any in the castle before now, Link took the opportunity to quench at least one small curiosity. As he passed by the unmoving sentry, the Hylian boy reached back and copped a firm feel of the monster's backside.

He'd been wondering if their overly large hind quarters were made up of hard muscle, as their warrior-like air would suggest, or pudgy fat, as would be assumed from their pig-like facial structure. He was quite excited to find that the flesh had absolutely no give. It was like groping a boulder—though an admittedly foul smelling boulder.

Link didn't get the chance to look back to see the reaction he'd received(which just so happened to be a gaping maw and a twitching left eye) as he noticed the beautifully imposing form lounging upon the throne they were quickly approaching.

In his periphery, Link also noticed a table with what appeared to be blackened versions of all his old equipment lined up upon it. He even swore that he saw an onyx bladed sword with an identical hilt to the Master Sword. He was briefly awed at how powerful his lord's magic must have been to be able to pull off such a thing.

As the Hylian boy stopped before Ganondorf's massive throne, he became painfully aware that his guide was no longer with him. Simply following his instincts, he instantly dropped into a low bow. "G-good evening, my lord," he greeted, a mixture of fear and awe evident in his studdered tones.

The King of Evil let out one of his characteristic booming laughs. "It's actually just slightly past noon," he informed the boy who blushed deeply and bowed deeper in apology. "But, don't fret," he continued. "It's understandable, seeing as how there aren't many windows in this place."

Link released a sigh of relief. He lifted his torso and smiled up at Ganondorf. He'd awoken believing that the man before him was absolutely gorgeous and perfect in pretty much every conceivable way, but he now had to smile as he virtually swooned over how kind the King of Evil apparently was—in his mind at least.

Said King of Evil could not hide the small chuckle that came to his lips as he witnessed how positively his new pet reacted to the slightest bit of kindness. He'd known full well that the spell would work well, but this far exceeded even his greatest expectations.

He relaxed into his throne and gave his lap a quick pat. Upon recognizing Link's doe eyed look of confusion for what it was, he realized that nothing was quite that perfect. "We will have to discuss the terms of your…employment before the day is up," he began, sounding as regal and powerful as ever.. "But, for now, just get on my lap and relax.

Link looked like a Kokiri in a candy store as he quickly rose to his feet and virtually scampered closer to the throne. The dark lord made no attempt to aid him, so he was forced to improvise. He climbed up onto the man's massive lap and somewhat clumsily positioned himself so he was laying across Ganondorf's legs, his ankles and head resting on either of the cushioned arm rests on the massive throne.

Ganondorf was quite excited, but kept his emotions well restrained as the boy positioned himself. His excitement could not be hidden from Link, however, as the blond boy felt a particular part of the man's anatomy twitch slightly. Looking down at Link sternly, the Gerudo quickly ordered: "Now, you be quiet while I attend to my business. Understood?"

Link's almost playful look went stern almost instantaneously as he nodded once. "Understood, Your Majesty," he stated, his tone quiet but still audible.

Of course, no matter how determined the former hero was to obey, he couldn't hold back the occasional sigh, grunt, or grunt of pleasure as Ganondorf took every free moment to touch Link in ways that made him feel somewhat guilty for how much he'd teased the other servants in the castle.

---

Okay, to all those who read through that whole thing and thought it sucked, I warned you. To all those who read it and actually enjoyed it, yay! If you did enjoy it, please send me a review saying why.

Also, if anybody's crazy enough to want a continuation, send me a review or PM and tell me what kind of stuff you want to see in it. I warn you that not all ideas will be taken, but, if I can stand to write it, you'll probably see it in a second or third chapter.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**So Close**

**A/N: **Hey all. It's me again. As you're most likely now aware, fast updates are far from my forte. I'm an obsessive perfectionist. It took me forever to even start the chapter as I was having trouble coming up with a satisfactory opener.

I wanna' make a shout out to all my reviewers. Yo biznatches! Thanks for the kind words. You guys really reminded me how good whoring out my writing feels.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Dark Hikari Eien! Sorry if I spelled that last word incorrectly. I'm offline as I'm typing this note and I'm too lazy to check. Your review was a huge boost to my self esteem and it was really the thing that made me decide, for certain, to update this fic. Much appreciated man! Hope your computer gets fixed soon!

Another special thanks goes out to DaisukiFox for supplying the original designs for the altered weapons appearing in this chapter. I changed them up a bit, but he still deserves the majority of the credit for them. Thanks, Dai-kun!

**WARNING!!!**

If the last chapter was iffy, then this one will be blatantly mundane. The last chapter was an introduction to how Link reached this point in things. This chapter is an introduction to the less 'interesting' portion of Link's new life. The next chapter, whenever it eventually comes out, will be centered around the more 'interesting' portion of Link's new existence…in all its graphic detail.

Welp, if you're still interested, please enjoy!

---

Blacked out eyes widened in an almost child-like wonder as the tunic-clad "fairy boy" eyed the ebony blade he held in his hands. The weight and size were very familiar, reminding him almost emphatically of the massive, two-handed blade he'd obtained after running all those errands for the Goron atop Death Mountain's highest peak. The only discernable difference was the ebony shading of the massive blade. Turning to his old reptilian friend, he held a questioning look. "Is this…?" he asked, allowing his question to fade off into whatever his guide assumed it to be.

"The Biggoron's Sword?" the Dinolfos finished for him, partially answering what he believed to be his charge's queery and another part making sure that was even his question. Upon receiving a nod from the blond boy, he nodded in return, feeling that a verbal answer would border on the condescending

Link returned his gaze to the blade. He had been amazed by the craftsmanship when he'd first received the blade in its natural hue, but now he admired it for an entirely different reason. "So…this is what happens to something when it's infused with the spell that His Majesty used on me?" Once again, the only response he received was a simple nod.

He took a brief swing with the blade and shuddered slightly as he could feel the dark magic radiating from within the hilt and blade. As it was the same magic that currently influenced his every thought and action, the aura felt almost pleasurable. He reluctantly sheathed the blade and lay the scabbard down upon the display, eyeing the plethora of other equipment now at his disposal.

"Tell me again how the blade works," the former hero requested, sounding embarrassed. "It just seemed too simple—I feel like I must be missing something," he continued rapidly, not wanting to be seen as a fool. He was a warrior by nature, master of many forms of weaponry as well as knowledgeable on various forms of magic.

The dinolfos let out a hissing chuckle; one of which Link had become highly accustomed to. "It is infused with a powerful healing spell as well as the magic that His Majesty now holds over you."

"So…" Link began hesitantly, wishing to redeam himself. "I stab somebody with this and the wound will heal instantly…" Upon a nod from his guide, he continued. "Then, the other magic will make them see how amazing Master truly is?"

_No wonder His Majesty feared this boy so much_, the reptilian man thought to himself. If the hero is this sharp with an enslaved mind, he couldn't help but imagine how quick his whit must have been when his decisions were his own to make.

Link received a small boost to his pride as he received the impressed and almost fearful look from his guide. Stepping closer, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid of me," he commented. "I know I killed many of your brethren, but you're my ally now and I hold that relationship in very high regard."

The dinolfos was unfamiliar with this particular gesture. It simply wasn't an action performed among his people. Due to the words which accompanied the gesture, however, he was able to come to the conclusion that it was, at the very least, not a threat. Regardless of this fact, he couldn't help giving the hand a brief, disconcerted glance.

Link, upon seeing the look, took his hand away and fumbled for a new topic of conversation. Spinning on his heel back to the table, he grabbed up what looked almost identical to the Mirror Shield. "Let me guess," he began, smirking and blushing at the same time. "Smack somebody with it and they'll thank you a few seconds later?"

There was a brief pause as the dinolfos stared at his charge. He wondered briefly if Link was being serious, but quickly decided that he must have been kidding. Letting out another one of those hissing laughs of his, he shook his head. "Actually, it converts any energy or magic it absorbs into—"

"—the same spell as always?" Link finished, chuckling. After a nod from his personal guide, he placed it back down on the display. He went to grab what looked very similar to—and most likely actually was—his Longshot.

Before his hand could land on the item, however, a pale greenish one landed on his. His eyes widened as he felt the somewhat chilly, flat chest through the fabric of his tunic. "My name's Paul," came his snake-like hiss of a whisper. "Just thought you'd like to know…since we're comrades now."

Link felt a shudder run down his spine and let out a quiet moan. "Th-the Longshot," he whispered, not able to think of anything else worthwhile to say.

Paul snickered in that way he does and laid his head on the blond boy's shoulder. "It can wait," he whispered, flicking out his tongue and passing it under Link's lobe, eliciting the beginnings of a moan from the boy in his grasp.

The moan was cut off as Link's eyes, although already blackened, glazed over. Seeming as though he'd finally managed to regain his self-control, though the exact opposite was obviously the case, he shoved the reptile back and performed a rapid leg sweep to bring the startled creature down.

As his eyes came back into focus and he was once again aware of his surroundings, he noticed Ganondorf standing in a nearby doorway. "I thought the lesson was taking longer than it should," the Gerudo commented dryly.

Link, eyes wide with his shock, began to move towards Ganondorf, but stopped at the look shot in his direction. "Master?" he questioned, uncertain of what to do.

"I believe it's time you saw what the Longshot can now do for your own eyes," came the sinister suggestion of the evil king.

At first, the former hero didn't quite understand. As he looked down at Paul who had apparently taken a bowing position since Link had last looked in his direction, he realized exactly what was expected of him. With a nod, he picked up the tool and walked over to his master's side. After all, you can't really give a good demonstration of the Longshot from two feet away from the target.

Taking aim, his ebony eyes settled upon those of Paul. Although the eyes of the dinolfos were vastly different from those of a Hylian, the pleading look in their depths was obvious. Without even flinching, Link released the trigger and the spring-loaded chain released. Paul flinched away at the last instant, but it was too late as the hooked tip tore into the flesh of his left shoulder.

The former hero's eyes widened for only a fraction of a second as he saw the body spasm uncontrollably for a brief period before seeming to go limp. Due to his size, rather than being yanked back with the embedded hook, it simply tore a large hole in his shoulder as it returned to its starting position. The reptilian soldier was, however, tugged forward just enough to make him sprawl on his face.

Link and Ganondorf stood side-by-side, eyeing the prone form across the cchamber. Link's eyes were alive with a sort of fascination as the wound quickly closed up before his eyes. Ganondorf's face remained cold and stoic, but his eyes were dancing with excitement. He had many reasons to take this boy in and make him his, but one of them was now about to come to fruition before his very eyes.

After the wound healed, there was a time in which nothing seemed to change. Link was about to ask if something had gone wrong when the reptile suddenly used his hands to brace himself as he quickly rose to his face. His eyes were quickly revealed to be identical to those of his charge and he saluted the evil king as he always would.

In fact, had it not been for the telltale eyes, Link would have presumed the magic to have simply wiped his memory of the most recent events.

"How may I serve Your Majesty?" he asked, his tone the same as always. Link was aware that he probably should have been weirded out by this fact, but he found himself totally unconcerned. After all, now he and Paul truly were comrades in what could possibly be the most intimate of ways.

"Go to the dungeon and inform the warden that you were caught in the act of molesting my pet," Ganondorf commanded coldly. "And request the maximum punishment."

Without a word or even the shortest of hesitations, the dinolfos nodded his understanding and promptly moved to leave the room. Link looked up at the evil king and gave him a questioning look. When he noticed the grimace on Ganondorf's face, he considered the possibility that they were in agreement about the spell's affect. "Too heavy handed?" the blond asked, his voice a tad nervous from fear of being wrong.

"Just a bit," came the reply which made him let out a sigh of relief.

---

**A/N: **Welp, there you have it. It's just slightly over half the length of the first chapter and it totally blew chunks. My apologies, but I just couldn't have fixed everything that was wrong with it if my life depended on it. Sadly, I don't have the kind of patience necessary to totally delete something, then rewrite it—especially seeing as how I'd most likely just have ended up writing the same thing with very minor differences…and hating it just as much.

Well…you know the drill. If you liked it, review. This chapter really killed my confidence and I'm gonna' need the reassurance if any of you even want the last chapter.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**So Close**

**A/N: **Hey there. Sorry for how short and crappy the last chapter was. This one will be much better. It's going to be the central chapter for Link and Ganondorf's hot, sweaty man-love. Speaking of which, if anybody's concerned by Link's OoCness, just realize one thing. Of course he's out of character! He's been brainwashed!

**WARNING!!!**  
This story will **not** have an especially happy ending. I won't go into any detail as I don't want to spoil anything, but I can say that much.

Okay, here it is! I hope you like lengthy and oddly meaningful sex scenes!

---

A pair of ebony eyes blinked as Link became suddenly aware of his surroundings. He stood before an ornate and, though he'd never admit to the thought out loud, rather tacky door. He considered the very plausible possibility that this door could single handedly(hingedly?) revive Hyrule's economy with the various rupees encrusted in the solid gold surface, but decided that, if a bad economy and suffering populous were what his master wanted, then who was he to question it?

Dismissing the thoughts with a shrug, he reached up to rap on the door's surface. He could only assume that he had a reason to be there and just decided to see what happened. His knock was met with a resounding silence that made him wonder if he was the butt of some mean joke.

His worries were silenced as the door suddenly swung open, revealing a sight that made it clear that his concerns were completely unfounded. He was certainly going to be the butt of something, but the organ standing at attention between his master's legs was anything but a joke.

Caught completely off guard, he could only stare in awe at the titanic form laid bare before him. The paintings in the chamber within which he awoke that morning had been impressive, but, clearly, even the most masterful of brush strokes could only go so far in emulating such perfection. In light of his awe, the blond haired ex-hero could only utter a single word, though it was almost more of a gasp in its breathy quality.

"Whoa."

He failed to notice the almost childlike delight that overtook Ganondorf's visage as his eyes were too busy roving over the powerful musculature that made up this work of beauty. Even with such obvious power virtually radiating off of every defined pectoral and the arm and leg muscles that seemed to have been sculpted for the sole purpose of dominance, there seemed to be a softness to the Gerudo King's skin—almost a delicacy to the dark hued flesh.

One would not expect such a sensuous appearance having only ever seen the man covered in dark armor and the flowing robes of royalty with which he preferred to adorn his frame.

He was unaware of how long he'd been staring, but the clearing of Ganon's throat signified that it had been just a bit too long. Blushing, he snapped his gaze up to meet that of his master. Though uncertain of how trustworthy his body was at the moment, there was no hesitation as he was gestured forward. On shaky legs, he stepped fully into the room, the doors swinging shut behind him. The resounding thud startled Link slightly, but he wouldn't allow anymore than the most miniscule of hitches to his movement.

"How may I serve Your Majesty?" the Hylian asked once he was fully enshrouded by the shadow of the colossal form, almost startled by how calm his voice sounded in comparison to how intimidated he felt.

Not quite certain how to phrase his request while still sounding regal and manly at the same time, the dark king simply placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, pushing him down. "You know why you're here," he commented eventually, noting the uncertainty in the boy's body language.

Link calmed almost instantly as he heard those words. He knew very well what he wanted to do, but was unaware that his desires were precisely what his master intended. Now knowing that to be the case, he wasted no time in taking the partially engorged maleness into his grip.

Only taking the briefest of moments to test the weight and girth of the partial erection in one hand and that of Ganon's hefty sack in the other, he quickly slid his tongue over the tip, a small smile appearing on his face as the slit began to drool slightly. Wanting to taste the fluids, he passed his tongue over the tip once more before withdrawing his tongue and bringing the ever firming meat into his mouth barely an instant after. It was as though he'd drawn it in as a frog would a fly.

The owner of the dark meat was beginning to breathe somewhat more heavily, but his will was strong and he would not allow even the smallest of moans or gasps to escape from such simple ministrations. Although he had been lusting after the boy for quite some time, watching the hero as he toiled away at each temple, willing his mystical looking glass to angle itself into such lude views that he would not allow any of his minions—even the regenerated corpses—to be present to witness them, he would not allow his slave—his pet to know the depths of his desires. As far as Link was to be aware, he was nothing more than an object in the eyes of the dark king, and showing appreciation so quickly could potentially break that illusion.

He was unable to hold back a startled and pleasured gasp, though he tried, as the blond boy slid his now-full erection into his mouth, not hesitating once until the meat struck the back of his throat. Even then, the hesitation was only to loosen his throat as, with a single swallow, he slid the organ deep into his throat, stopping only when his lower lip tapped against Ganondorf's testicles, causing them to bounce a few times before settling against the slight dimple where his lip met his chin.

The dark king's breathing was now visibly strained as he made his best attempt at savoring the feelings coursing through him at that moment. If it weren't enough to be hugged so tightly by the wet warmth of a highly skilled mouth and throat, the fact that they belonged to the former greatest hindrance to his rule was a thought so deeply erotic and satisfying that he almost came, just standing there, staring into those eyes—those constant reminders of his complete victory over the so-called Hero of Time.

In near total contrast to his previously active and eager state, Link now virtually hung from his master's flesh, his legs bent in just the perfect way to line his head up perfectly with Ganondorf's genitals. As soon as his chin had bumped those testicals, all movement from the boy had ceased. The majority of his job was done for the moment, a fact of which he wordlessly informed Ganondorf by dropping his hands away from the man's meat and testacles, respectively, to hang, almost limply at his sides. Now was the time where his master was expected to take charge.

Knowing full well of this fact, having personally programmed the behavior into Link's new mind, taking action was precisely what the dark man did. Gripping the smaller figure's shoulders firmly, he pulled his hips back, the tip of his manhood almost popping out of the boy's throat before being forced back in. Link's eyes watered slightly from the pain this action caused him, but he showed no further signs of even being aware of what was happening to him. Ganondorf wanted a sex toy—this much he now knew. So, without a second's debate on the issue, the Hylian boy knew that a toy is precisely what he would be.

And toys don't complain.

The Gerudo King, his determined near-silence finally reaching its limit, let out a low, reverberating groan of ecstacy. This groan was brought forth less by the feeling of that tight, wet throat around his manhood and more by the simple knowledge that he had won.

This boy and that damned princess had been the only two with the power to truly stand in his way. The sages were also present, but were far from a threat. The princess, once his greatest annoyance, constantly evading his attempts to capture her, was now safely locked away in a cell deep in the castle's dungeon. His greatest victory, however, crouched in an obviously uncomfortable position, the only Gerudo cock currently in existence leaking pre-cum into his throat.

In Ganondorf's mind, there truly was no greater victory. Solidifying his power over the various races of Hyrule, with the former hero's help, of course, would be quite enjoyable. He especially enjoyed the idea of having the leaders of the different races in the same state as this boy, but this was the greatest victory of them all and would be the thing that would make all those further victories possible. The King of Evil knew—had always known—that dominating the Hero of Timeand the Princess of Destiny would be the first steps to truly dominating the land of Hyrule—not to mention the entirety of the world beyond.

There was no question of the hero's submission. The cock in his throat was a very enjoyable reminder of that fact. The princess would fall as well in due time. After all, she had placed all of her hope into the hands of this boy.

Long story short, she was screwed—metaphorically speaking, unlike her so-called hero.

"You're not her hero," the massive Gerudo said through a sigh, moving his hands from the boy's shoulders to grip either side of his head. "I could never have reached this level of power without your help," he continued, beginning to thrust rhythmically. "Even when your mind was your own…" He sped up, reveling in the sight of the involuntary tears running down the otherwise immobile blond's cheeks. "You were unknowingly on my side."

He moved his hands once more, this time to grip harshly at the Hylian's golden lockes. "You were never her hero!" he shouted, his massive testicles now slapping Lin's chin with enough force to cause a small bruise. "You're my hero!" he virtually howled as those same testicles rose up, pressing closer to his own body before releasing their load.

The first of many shots went straight down the relaxed esophagus of his toy, the second filling up Link's mouth to the point of dripping from the corners of his lips before he realized that he should stop being so corpsy and swallow. The remaining shots lanced across his face, creating strange patterns on the boy's fare skin before a final bit of cum just dripped from the massive organ before his face.

As he heard his master mutter one last word to conclude his rant, he slipped his tongue out to catch the seed Ganon's maleness was drooling before it hit the floor.

"Mine…" had been the last word spoken by his master andd Link couldn't help but agree.

"Yours," he replied, smiling, his blackened orbs making visual contact with the glazed, though still fiery and ecstatic eyes of the Great King of Evil. "And proud of it."

**A/N: **I am **SO **sorry! I wanted to have this up much sooner, but so many things were happening. First, I had a screenplay to write, and I found that, if I didn't forsake all else, the screenplay would never be finished. I know what you're thinking—why was the screenplay so much more important than this story? A friend of mine is planning on going to a four-year college for a film degree and I wanted to write something big for him to direct so he could add it to his portfolio. Sadly, the movie will never be as my friends appear not to have the same view on friendship as I do…they apparently view it as a much lower priority than I do. But, that's neither here nor there.

The day after I finished the screenplay, my computer got a massive trogan assrape—much like what is going to happen to Link in the next chapter—though far less enjoyable for the victim in this case. I only recently got my computer back in working condidtion and, as you all know, I'm already quite the slow writer.

Hell, I planned on having a full lemon in this chapter, but I felt so bad for making you all wait so long that I just decides to end it with the oral. Don't worry, I've already got the buttsex fully planned out. It should take far less time than this did—especially since I have no screenplays in the making.

I apologize once again and hope you all enjoyed what little there was in this chapter. I just hope it didn't suck as much as I think it did. Not only am I out of practice, but I was in a hurry to get this done and out to you all.

Enjoy if you can!

Signed,

The Cheese!


End file.
